


A Forgotten Beginning

by NoraBlack14



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Memories, Disabled Character, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Prostitution, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Memories, Murder, Past Abuse, Repressed Memories, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraBlack14/pseuds/NoraBlack14
Summary: What if things had gone differently when Judal went to warn Sinbad? What if instead of laughing and brushing it all off he broke down? What if the past finally caught up to him and the rest of the people in Sindria?OR The rukh and djinn team up and link the minds of the kou empire and certain people in sindria and show them Judals memories





	1. The beginning of Everything

This story is a story most do not know, the story of a discarded child. A child who was born with more power than he ever wanted. A child who was supposedly blessed with the great power of the ancient magi’s. But no, this was no blessing. Merely a curse they tried to hide, a broken blessing they tried to forget about. Ripped from his family, watched as they were slaughtered right before his child like eyes, and then brought up to be a slave.  
He was a smart child though, knew that if he played his cards right they would believe him, believe he was their perfect little puppet, and that he bathed in the chaos they created. Now, don't misunderstand, he reveled in chaos, loved watching the burning embers of the fires he ignited, enjoyed feeling the cold dead corpses of those who had wronged him. But what Al tharman never counted on was that those ashes were from the buildings of their own, that the mountain of corpses were their own members.  
They were never really prepared for the monster they had built, couldn't even contain it. All they could do was watch as he slowly and deliberately ripped apart their entire operation right from under their cloth covered noses.  
The boy you ask? A boy with silky ebony hair as if made from the darkest night, a boy with skin so pale you would think it was created from pearls from the deepest sea, and a smile so empty as it was as if no soul lived within his pale skin. But his eyes were what terrified the most, because no matter how empty his smile show with a single glance into the burning embers of his eyes you could see everything and nothing at all. The pain, the torture, the loss of innocence at such a young age, all hidden by a masterful wall.  
A wall made of ice so cold it burns to the touch. He walks barefoot, the pain of rocks and dirty cuts no longer being felt. The flashes of skin, the seductive curve of hips, the tempting smirk, and the teasing glare, all of what made up one of his many personas. The Black Seductress. Cold hands, frowns and glares, bared teeth. The Black Ice. His real name though? No one knew. Not even he remembered it most of the time.  
So there he was, the blackest shadow slinking around corners, the darkest desire hidden behind bedroom doors, the quietest whisper amongst the loud roars. His name? His real name? The one he has almost forgotten? Judal. The black Magi. The Magi with black and white rukh intertwining and mixing together to create grey. The Magi with no past, no future, and no sanity. The Magi born from chaos herself.  
This is the boy this story is about. The story of a thousand sins, a hundred lies, and one child. A child taken in deceit, created in despair, and turned to destruction. So remember this, this is not a fairytale. This is not a story with a prince charming, or a glass slipper.  
No, this is a story of war. A story of survival and new beginnings and forgotten love. A story of one boy, one child trying to survive with as much of himself as he can. A boy who grew into a man who had never known love, and a man who had the strongest hearth world has ever seen. A story about remembrance, about love, about knowing who you are. A story about a boy who was so shattered there wasn't even pieces that could be glued back together. A story about a boy who despite everything survived.


	2. The start of redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Judal breaks down a force over takes them all and they appear inside a grey and white room

"DO YOU THINK I WANTED THIS! DO YOU THINK I HAD A CHOICE? MY PARENTS WERE MURDERED BEFORE ME WHEN I WAS A CHILD AND I CANT EVEN REMEMBER THEIR FACES!"   
Enraged screams filled the guard filled courtyard as the black magi shook with fury. Rukh poured from his body like water from a river covering almost everything in its path. But suddenly everything acme still, the once shaking boy now stood calmly before them head bowed and fists hanging uselessly at his side. The black rukh seemed to dissipate into the air as if it was never there. Then the magi raised his head and everyone could see the tears running down his pale cheeks and the hollow look from inside his eyes.   
"Do you know what its like to remember being covered in the blood of the family you can't even describe?”  
It was as if the courtyard that was once filled with so much hatred and fear had been deserted and in its place stood a silent tomb. The bracelets adorning Sinbad’s wrists begun to burn slightly but he never noticed, to busy gazing awestruck at the scene before him.   
“Do you know what its like to stand before hundreds all who look at you like the dirt under their shoe?”   
The magi looked at the king that stood before him and smiled. It was heart wrenching. The hollow smile of a man who had given up. The smile of a boy that never even knew hope much less lost it. It was horrible. Watching the shell of a boy stand before them and ask if they knew what it was like to face horrors unimaginable by the world and then stand before them as if he wanted them.  
“I didn’t think so.”  
The black braid swung around as the barefooted magi gently pulled out his wand, the small silver encrusted ruby resting delicately in his palm. But before he could mutter any spell or summon any magic rukh burst from the ground like a volcano spluttering to life for the first time. The djinns that hung from Aladdin and even the one tightly gripped by Jafar ripped from their masters in spectacular show of light. Flames erupting from each vessel and combining with the rivers of rukh that flowed throughout the air. Suddenly the flaming rukh dove for Judal and wrapped around him. His struggles seemed to make no difference to the magical creatures as it slowly covered him head to toe.   
As the rukh exploded in a fiery blow Judal disappeared his screams reverberating throughout the courtyard. The rukh that Ince latched onto Judal was now surging toward Sinbad and Jafar. “CALL FOR HELP!” Sinbad managed to shout before he too went up in a fiery explosion. Jafar not even able to get a word out was gone as well.

 

——————line——————line———————-line——————————-

 

In the Kou empire

As Kouen and Koumei leaned over the new trade route documents flaming black rukh suddenly enveloped them and they were gone. In the hallway outside of the library Hakuryuu and Hakui disappeared in a torrent of black rukh and flame. Sadly Kougyoku and Kouha were in the same situation after prepareng to train in the courtyard together.

 

Reim Empire

“STOP IT LO’LO!” Myron screamed as the larger Fuanalis picked her up. The two bickering redheads suddenly went up in flaming rukh causing Scheharezade to scream and drop the scrolls that were in her hands. Muu reacting to his magi’s distress reached over as if to protect her when the they themselves joined the other two in flaming rukh.

 

Sindria

Sharkaan and Masrur disappeared from the city’s streets in flames. All over the rest of Sindria and the world the same happened to their friends. Spartos, Hinahoho, and Drakken disappeared as well. Mira Diana Artemina was drinking from a glass of when when she was found covered in the flaming rukh while Armakan Amun-Ra was discussing with his generals a new attack strategy.  
No matter what anyone could do or think of no magic seemed to able to bring them back. At least, not until the djinn and rukh were ready to give them back that is.

 

With Judal and The Rest

"WHERE ARE WE?" Jafar shouted out reaching out his hand as if to strangle the confused magi.   
"I don't know."   
"Well what are we going to do about this?" Ah the voice of reason Sinbad.  
"What is going on here?" That would be Kouen.  
"Ugh men. how stupid you are." And theres Mira.  
"Why cant we all be friends?" Aladin asked to the obviously not listening group.  
"CALM DOWN!"   
As the room grew silent they took a hold of their surroundings. White walls surrounded them and thick plush dark grey that seemed feather soft under their bare feet. there was a grouping of couches and chairs all facing one of the blank white walls. And standing infant of said wall stood a teenage boy. on one side he was tanned with white eyes and golden hair. on the other side he was pale with black eyes and ebony hair.   
"Who are you?" Judal asked turning to face the boy.  
"My name is unimportant but you may refer to me as Rukh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapters but I find myself unable to write longer ones. I hope you like it and the next chapter will be the start of their memories!


	3. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the very beginning of things yet to come

“EHHHHH?”

After the shocking announcement the boy-Rukh motioned towards the group to sit in the chairs. In total there was three couches and three chairs. The couches were made from soft cotton and were dyed a deep grey color to match the floor while the chairs were made form what seemed to be satin and dyed black. White and red pillows were placed carefully in the corners of each seat and there were blankets and rugs tossed on the floor in the middle of them all crating a comfortable almost bed like area. The blankets and rugs were varying shades of red and grey all mixing together to form a beautiful piece of art work.  
The group all walked forward except for the silent magi that stood in the back. His braided black hair was being nervously pulled at by his pale thin fingers. The odd boy-Rukh gazed at him with eyes that seemed all seeing.  
“Come.”  
The magi slowly moved forward making sure to stay close the the Kou family which wasn’t difficult as as soon as Kouha saw him he grinned and latched on to his arm. As he was tugged along by the youngest Kou sibling the rest of the close knit family took over the couch that sat farthest from the others. Sinbad and his followers all sat down on the couch in the middle while Sheherazad and the Fuanalis chose to sit on the right couch. The Queen and the Kings sat in the remaining chairs.  
“Now that I have gathered your attention I ask that you remain patient. What you are about to see are memories projected in front of you. Me an my companions the Djinn feel this is necessary to forge and strengthen the bonds that hold your countries together.”  
Rukh’s voice was soft and yet it echoed throughout the spacious room. A shiver made its way down Judals spine and Kouha tightened his grip on his friend. Most didn’t know how tightly the bonds between the black magi and the Kou empire really were. But the Kou siblings that now surrounded him and saved the black magi and he had done the same for them countless times, forging a strong familial bond between them.  
Sinbad’s voice could suddenly be heard in the room directed at Rukh.  
“Who’s memories? And where are we?” The questions that had been on everyones mounds had finally come out and they were anxious to hear the answer. Everyone had secrets and since most of the people in this room were royalty they could lose their kingdoms over a secret that wasn’t meant to be see.  
“We are inside the mind of the persons who’s memories you’re about to see. The memories you are about to witness are Judal’s. And I will warn you, they are cruel and dark. They will make you tremble in your soles and weep within your hearts. They will reveal all this world has to offer and show you things you never thought possible. And they will bring you together like nothing has ever managed to do before.”  
The grip Kouha had on Judals arm was suddenly blood stopping tight. Judals eyes were wide with fear and it seemed the Kou siblings had all moved as if to protect the magi. Said magi was shaking, murmuring quiet “no”s to himself and trying to push as far away from the magical being in front of him.  
“How dare you!” Kougyoku shouted reaching for the hair pin that held her Djinn. Kouen and Koumei were already in defensive positions, one reaching for his sword the other for a hidden dagger. The Men siblings and Kouha crowded around Judal so tightly the others in the room could barley see him.  
“If you come near him we will kill you.” The cold promise came from Kouha whow as still shielding the shaking magi from prying eyes.  
“I don’t care if you’re Solomon himself, if you come near Judal I will rip out your heart with my hands and bathe in your blood.” Everyone in the vicinity of the young boy shivered and some even shrunk back in themselves at the fear this child managed to bring with such a bloody promise.  
Rukh turned his mismatched eyes towards the boy. Kouha’s hair had fallen into his eyes bu the gleaming pieces of blood red you could see was terrifying enough. His hands lay at his sides as if tempted to reach for a weapon but refusing to and instead hanging there in wait.  
“I mean no harm him. But the world is imbalanced with the funding and hatred that brew between your people and the only way we can stop this without bloodshed is to reveal things of the past. Things that can change the future. “ While Rukh’s eyes stared deep into Kouha’s the people around were silent in fear. All except one.  
“Please.”  
It was terrifying just how quickly both sides turned to look at the boy. Aladin stood there bravely gazing at them.  
“We don’t have to fight. We should listen to what Rukh has to say, and maybe he’s right. I’ve been able to feel the tension brewing in the magoi and this might be able to stop it.” The small boy seemed to glare his enemies in the eyes.  
“Thank you Aladin.” Rukh bowed his head towards th eblue haired magi. Aladin suddenly turned his gaze to only him and his stare seemed to intensify.  
“I disagree entirely with your methods and if there was any other way I would do it without a second thought. But there isn’t so I will stand as neutral ground between you but if it comes to it I will side with Judal.” Aladin announcing his intentions brought another tense feeling back to the room. Bowing his head to Aladin once more Rukh looked towards the on-edge group and seemed to nod slightly.  
“Throughout your time spent here it will not be uncommon for your Djinn to appear or even to stay. While here you must follow a set of rules. They will go as followed.”  
There will be no infighting between you  
The memories will pause if you are no longer paying attention and will remain stationary until you revert your attention back to them  
There will be no shaming for what is about to happen in theses memories, you must be respectful to them  
Respect those around you  
Do not try to kill anyone  
“These will be the rules I and the Djinn expect you to abide by, any breaking of the rules will be dealt with with extreme measures. And now, you will begin.”  
With one last bow of his head Rukh disappeared from in front of the still slightly dazed group. The previously blank wall that rose before them now had the picture of a little boy about two years of age. His long hair was pulled back and pinned into a braided bun that held a beautiful white lily in the center of it. A wide grin split his pale face and his shining red eyes held not an inch malice within them. The wore a white dress that was held in place by a red belt around his waist. The child couldn’t have been older than four years of age. In his left hand he held a small grouping of tiger Lillies thrust out before him as if to show them of or to hand them to someone much taller than him. His right hand was hidden behind his back in a bashful manner and his cheeks and ears were red with a blush.  
From where the Kou group had finally and unhappily settled down a surprised gasp echoed from the very center where Judal was leaning against Kouha and the Red siblings.  
“Is that-is that me?”  
As the large group turned to look at them they were shocked to find the normally smirking magi in awe. His eyes were bright like the child in the picture before them and wonder had lit up his face. It was sad, almost as if he had never seen himself when he was young before.  
But his eyes were still different for some reason. While they no longer held malice or content there was still something mature and scared about his gaze while the little boy in the picture seemed to hold no fear as if the world was at his fingertips or clenched tightly in his palms like the fresh tiger Lillies.  
Hakuryuu’s gaze seemed to sadden greatly at the awe on his friends face. It was so sad to the young prince, that someone so important to him and his family was so awestruck at a single picture of himself smiling. Like he had never seen something so amazeing before despite the fact that he was one of the greatest magicians to ever walk the earth.  
“Yes Judal, that’s you.” Hakui whispered to the magi. Looking at the screen the boy suddenly started to move.  
“Look mommy! Look look! I found your favorite flower!” The little Judal waved his hand out to showcase the flowers he held tightly in his grasp. He bounced up from the balls of his feet and giggled as a pale hand reached forward and ruffled his hair.  
“I see you did my little Jewel, and how lovely they are! Come, and help mommy put them in a vase.” The angle seemed to shift and an awed gasp filled the room.  
The woman who was obviously Judal’s mother was stunning. Her black hair was left to hang loosely against her shoulders framing her pale face. Her eyes were a gentle pink and she had a soft smile playing at her lips. She was short but very thin and graceful you could tell by looking at how she held herself she was probably nobility. She wore a pink and white kimono and there was a silver sash tied around her waist.  
Her thin fingers wrapped around the little Judals hand and she carefully took the flowers from his grasp. As their backs turned you could see what seemed to be a tattoo peeking out from behind her curtain of hair. Just a small swirl that was obviously connected to something much larger.  
“Ok mommy!” As the little boy and his mother walked away the scene seemed to change to inside what seemed to be a kitchen. There was two mats on the floor and a small table in the middle of a small table. A vase with the newly discovered flowers sat in the middle of it and the old paint chipped away just barley so you could see the colored glass seeping through.  
“Do you think daddy will like them?” Little Judal asked petting one of the flowers petals.  
“I think he’d love them sweetheart.” The woman eyes seemed to tighten for a second as if holding back some painful memory.  
“If he ever comes back Ill protect you mama, I promise.” The once energetic boy had turned quiet as he reached over to grip his mothers shaking hands. The woman just smiled gently but seemed terrified for a moment.  
“If he ever comes back I ask that you don’t protect me my Jewel, for one day you will grow up to be big and strong and then you will save hundreds if not millions then. For now let me protect you.” The little boy nodded his head at his mothers words but you could see the glint of determination in his eyes.  
“Just because mommy used to be a rich person doesn’t mean he can hurt mommy.” Was little Judals response as he tightened his grip. As the woman smiled down at her child you could feel the love in that filled the small area.  
“I love you my Jewel, and never forget that. Mommy will always love you Judal.”  
The scene seemed to change and then stop as small sniffles could be heard. Masrur turned his head along with Sinbad and Jafar to see who was making them and were surerised to see the black magi himself with silent tears streaming down his face.  
“Mommy.” It was horrible to see the magi break down over seeing his mothers face for the first time in years, but the Kou and Men siblings all reached around each other to lay hands against him. Hakui and Hakuryuu laid a hand on each of his arms while Kouha snuggled up closer to the crying magi. Kouen and Koumei sent silent looks to each other as if to say “Never let this happen again” as they placed their hands on the crying boys shoulders. Kougyokuu moved herself from her position on the couch and curled up next to her brother on Judals lap, curling an arm around his waist.  
The other onlookers were amazed at the brazen show of affection between family at the despair of who they considered to be family. Each curling toward and touching each other in some way to show comfort and affirmation that they were there.  
It almost physically pained the group to see the screen start to move again, this time the little boy seemed to be only slightly older. But they didn’t know that this would be the beginning of a long and drawn out time of mourning and pain for all of them.


	4. Hatred burns brighter when its cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry I'm late on updating last week was finals and I couldn't find it in me to write. Im just hoping and praying that this week will be better and ill try to update this again soon! Wish me luck!

As the next memory started things seemed to freeze as everyone recognized the man on the screen. He was the banker from Balbadd and the Al’Tharmen man who was inside the tower. He was standing in front of Judal’s mothers and there was a grin on his face but it was twisted and cruel. His hand was stretched out and you could see why when the memory shifted its vision. Jutting from her throat was a blood coated dagger.   
The vision suddenly changed into action as an ear piercing scream filled the air. The memories angle seemed to shift once more to see where the pain filled scream came from. There was Judal struggling against chains wrapped around his wrists and the two men holding him down to the against the cold ground. His little body was covered in dirt and blood fighting violently against the much larger hands holding it down.   
His pained filled eyes were suddenly taken from their sights as his head was slammed into the ground. His entire body stopped moving. No more shakes or shudders or attempts to free himself. As the Banker slowly walked towards him the men holding down his head released it. As the banker neared Judal’s head raised and then entire room felt fear overtake them as they looked into they eyes of the child.   
They burned with rage so hot it was cold. The fury from within the child’s eyes was absolutely terrifying. It burned with something never seen before and it came from someone so small, so young. The men holding the boy down let go and stumbled backwards as they gazed into his eyes. The chains around his wrists snapping as he slowly raised himself from the ground.  
Rukh poured from the air around him seeming to envelope the child and his everything but his burning eyes. But suddenly it held still as if the entire world was to terrified to move, to even breathe. The rukh ripped themselves from the child as they rushed toward the three Al’Tharman men before him. What was supposed to be white rukh suddenly turned blood red as they ripped through two of the Al’Tharman men. Blood splattering everywhere as they were torn limb from limb right before his eyes seemingly at his command.  
The Banker rushed forward despite the rukh that had pierced through his shoulder and tackled the boy lodging a knife into the child’s shoulder. As an ear piercing scream one again filled the air the memory turned black.   
The room was dead silent as they stared at the blank wall in front of them.  
“What-what was that?”  
Alibaba’s voice sounded throughout the silent room. As he looked over towards Judal he saw the said magi staring with dead eyes towards the now blank wall. His entire body seemed to slump even further into the floor and his hands shook just barley. His gaze raised to meet the blonds and his red eyes were cold and distant.  
“That was me after Al’Tharman slaughtered my mother in front of me.” There was no sadness or even shame in his voice. Only a cold burning hatred that was burned in his eyes making them dance with the crimson flames from hell.  
“How could you summon so much magoi even from such a young age?”Sheherazad asked as turning her slight frame towards Judal. Her eyes were calculating and there was a frown playing across her lips. “It should be impossible.”  
Her question brought forth more questions from the groups sitting on the couches, the kings and queen staying suspiciously silent.  
“How old were you?”  
“Why did they kill her?”  
“Where was your dad?”  
The last question actually brought forth a reaction from the once still magi. He flew to his feet and the once cold hatred turned into a heated hatred just as potent.   
“My Father can go rot in the deepest pits of hell for all I care about. That bastard used to hit my mom and me whenever he got frustrated at even the littlest things. That monster is the one who told Al’Tharman where I was and he sold me off like a piece of cattle. HE SOLD ME TO THEM FOR ENOUGH MONEY TO BUY SOME BOOZE!”  
The fury and hatred in his gaze made the room flinch back as Kouha lunged forward and wrapped his arms around the fuming magis waist.  
“Calm down Judal! Calm down!” The frantic shouts from the youngest Kou prince managed to wrench Judal from his fury induced rage fit. His shoulders slumped as he regained his seat on the floor, still being tightly gripped by the prince.  
The room was once again dead silent as if too afraid to speak.  
“It doesn’t matter where he was, he wasn’t there and that what matters. Lets just get this over with and watch the next one.” Judals request was seemingly heard as another frozen scene was suddenly splayed across the previously blank wall.  
If this is what only a few memories had brought to light they didn’t know what else would be revealed during their time together. And they were terrified of what they were going to see next.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it seems sad but I promise it will get better! I just really love Judal and I felt he deserved to have some love shown to him for once! Thank you for reading and feel free to give any constructive criticism you think I should know!


End file.
